warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Seeking Talons
damage and become stunned momentarily. **Holding down the ability button (default ) will expand a focus ring indicating area of effect of the ability. Initial field of view angle is 25 degrees, which can expand up to 95 degrees when fully charged; the range of ability can expand up to 60 meters based on the charge time. Releasing the button will unleash the talons as homing projectiles that cannot be obstructed by walls and the environment, piercing through all enemies within the focus ring. **Each enemy will always be pierced at least once by the projectiles. However, they can also be pierced multiple times in a single skill use. ***For an example, using Seeking Talon on a single enemy will damage said enemy 8 times in quick succession. **Damage is affected by Ability Strength. **Range, minimum and maximum charge sizes, and the number of projectiles are not affected by mods. **Targeting expansion and cast animation are affected by casting speed mods from and . **Garuda does not require line of sight to target enemies in her focus ring area. *Enemies damaged by Seeking Talon are marked with Garuda's symbol for 10 seconds. Attacking marked enemies with weapons and abilities grants a 75% chance to cause a Status Effect. Marked enemies will still receive status effects from other sources in addition to the proc (if a weapon's status chance triggers and hits an enemy affected by Seeking Talons, the weapon's Status Effect will still be applied, the proc is then added, resulting in the enemy receiving 2 status effects at the same time). **Status Chance is affected by Ability Strength, capped up to 100% status chance at 134% Ability Strength. **Duration of the mark is affected by Ability Duration. **All sources of damage are capable of inflicting Status Effect. This includes, but not limited to: weapons, damage from abilities, special damaging effects from mods ( , , , etc) and Syndicate procs. **Weapons do not need to have innate Slash damage in order to inflict Status Effect. **Marking of enemies will include special enemies such as Stalker. *Garuda cannot perform parkour Maneuvers (except for rolling and sliding) or general interactions while channeling this ability. However, she can still move at walking pace. *Can be cast while airborne, causing Garuda to hover for a few seconds. **Garuda will leap a short distance upward upon release, causing the targeting ring to shift. This needs to be accounted for if you wish to hit targets reliably. *This ability has a long casting and recovery animation. However, this can be bypassed by casting Seeking Talons while airborne. **Holding aimglide while releasing Seeking Talons will allow Garuda to hover after leaping and cancel the falling part of her animation. This does not work when used on the ground. ***While aimgliding, you can cast Seeking Talons again or charge and throw her Dread Heart to continue staying airborne. ***Each cast while airborne raises Garuda to be higher off the ground. To return back to ground level quickly to maintain mobility, you can use a melee ground slam. **Using melee immediately after releasing Seeking Talons while airborne can also be used to cancel the recovery animation if you are high enough. The recovery animation for this will be longer than if you held aimglide, but is more useful for congested tilesets. | stance = | augment = | tips = | max = | bugs = }} See also * de:Suchende Klauen es:Garras buscadoras Category:Garuda Category:Update 24